Atlantic: Armadylan Saves Halloween
Atlantic: Armadylan Saves Halloween '''is the 36th episode of Season 37. Summary Armadylan learns to not be afraid to tell about his fears to his friends when Romeo plans to scare everyone with their fears thanks to his Halloween Haunting Hologram Machine. Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Town Park where everyone is seen setting up for Disney Junior Town’s Boo For You! Halloween festival as everyone is seen decorating the streets and the buildings with cute and creepy spiders, fuzzy stuffed bats and black cats, cobwebs, pumpkins, and other spooky cool decor! At the Shell house, Amaya and her bird pets are seen helping Dylan, Armor, and his father Sheldon decorate their house as Dylan thanks her, Snowdrop, Birdie, and Sparkly for their help. Amaya replied that it’s no problem at all, and that she can’t wait for some trick or treating with their friends tonight, and best of all, some spooky Halloween fun at the festival. Then, she asks Dylan what he was going out as for Halloween when she saw the anxious look on his face and she asked him what was wrong, just as Dylan replied that he’s fine, but Amaya could see due to his shaky legs that he’s not, then asked him if he’s scared about tonight. Hearing that made Dylan let out a fake laugh and say that he’s not so scared about tonight, he’s just excited. But suddenly, the sound of werewolf howls made Dylan jump and yelp as he hid behind some jack o lanterns, only the sound was coming from inside his house as his dad popped his head out of the door to ask his son if everything’s all set. Dylan, who was getting out from his hiding place, replied that everything’s all set up, then lets out a sigh. Later, Dylan and Amaya where walking with Connor, Greg, and Luna to the Halloween store to pick out their costumes just as they arrived to see that everyone’s already picking out their own costumes and goodie bags. The four friends couldn’t wait as Greg asked Dylan if he’s excited for trick or treating, but Dylan remained silent as Amaya asked him if he’s sure if he’s okay. Although Dylan said that he’s fine, Amaya could still see the nervous look in his eyes and with a sigh, she tries to ask him again if he is nervous. Dylan was getting pretty annoyed, but with a sigh, he admits that he is a bit afraid, but nothing will scare him tonight when the town needs a superhero like him to save the day. When Dylan mentioned that, Connor says that Halloween night is the villains’ night, where they might try to steal goodie bags from other kids or play mean pranks on the trick or treaters. Just then, something flew past the kids and Dylan squeaked with fright as he jumped into Connor’s arms, and asked what was that. Putting Dylan down, Connor walks up to the thing that was revealed to be a ghost as he brings his hand through it, and says that it’s just a hologram. A pretty cool hologram for Halloween. Suddenly, the kids turned to see more holograms roaming around town and they’re scaring everybody! Something was going on, and it looks like the PJ Masks’ trick or treating will have to wait! Later that night, everyone was out trick or treating already just when the PJ Masks and Luna Girl appeared to keep their eyes peeled for any holograms that might scare the residents out of their pants. Then, Owlette turned to see Armadylan slightly shaking and she asked him, only to make him jump with fear, but he was relieved when he saw that it was just her. Powers that Kwazii used *Courage Magic *Freezing Time *Protection Power *Magical aura reading *Freeze Breath *Snowflake Stars *Magic Needle *Water Pulse Villain Motives * Romeo: To scare everyone with his Halloween Haunting Hologram Characters * Trivia * Sheldon Shell makes his first appearance in this episode. * '''Moral: Don’t be afraid to tell about your fears to your friends. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Halloween Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Action Category:Mild Horror Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Comedy